


The Night Watchman

by AutumnWinter



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Spirit World, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornton catches Isabella not Robin Hood, she is rescued by an unexpected savior but who is it? Is she lying or does Sherwood forest really have a spirit guarding it? Up to you, not my best fic reviews please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Watchman

Isabella trembled with fear she stood against a tree trunk the oxygen seemed to have been stolen from her lungs. She had come to the forest with her "husband", though the title seemed too kind to describe the monster, and his men in search of the gold coins Meg had promised him. Truthfully Isabella wasn't sure if they would find anything she feared Meg had only spoke to save her from a beating. They had gone into the forest she'd stumbled over twisted roots and fallen branches Thornton laughing behind her all the way. She'd shuddered as she'd fallen into a mass of white cobwebs her hair standing on edge. When they had reached the mound he had humiliated her further telling her to dig while his men jeered and watched. In her desperation for a way out she begun clawing at the dirt and to her sheer disbelief and relief she had found the gold. They'd dug up the old burial ground her husband and his men loading up the goods onto the back of a cart speaking of superstitious curses.

 

In that moment Isabella had prayed that Robin Hood would stop the cart and steal the gold just to spite her dreadful husband. She would love to have seen the look on his face when Robin showed him up by stealing from him. It would be a sweet sight to watch, when suddenly she had caught Robin's eye he held his finger to his lips and a smile lit up within her eyes. When Robin and his gang attacked she had run off into the forest with the hope of escaping the horrible beast she'd been forced to wed. She could hear him getting closer and closer as she kept her back to the trunk. Isabella fumbled with her skirts reaching under them to retrieve the dagger she had tied to her thigh. Shakily she held the blade trying to prepare for attack she spun round the tree trunk but Thornton caught her wrist before she could succeed in stabbing him. He knocked the dagger from her hands. 'Oh just wait till I get you back home alone, just us together, in a small, dark, room.' He hissed each word with venom.

 

Isabella's bright eyes filled with terror when he grabbed on her wrist hard breaking it as he twisted it round to pin her against the tree she screamed out in agony a tear spilt down her cheek. He'd tie her up and drag her back by his horse for disobeying him in such away. "Please don't let him kill me." She begged silently. Thornton grunted in pain then hit the ground, Isabella snapped round her husband lay by her feet a bloodied arrow sticking out the center of his throat the rope he'd tried to bind her with still in his hands. He choked on his blood as it hadn't killed him instantly but he would not survive she held her broken wrist in her hand feeling an over whelming sense of relief wash over her. Her eyes darted around the forest in hopes to find her saviour, she saw a cloaked figure standing a few yards away still in the position of holding the bow. She had been expecting Robin Hood but it wasn't she'd no idea who it was.

 

By the look of the figure Isabella was convinced it was in fact a woman who had came to her rescue. The only woman she knew in Robin Hood's gang was Kate and it certainly wasn't her. 'Th-thank you, whoever you are.' Isabella stammered walking a little closer the woman who had her cloak drawn up, a scarf over her mouth and a mask over her bright sapphire eyes, she did not speak. 'Will you tell me your name?' Isabella asked her features clouding with curiousity when she remembered an old rumour. 'Are you the night watchman?' she heard a twig snap behind her and gasped spinning round thinking Thornton had risen once more. He hadn't no one was there but when she turned back round to her saviour the masked woman was gone. 'Isabella!' Robin called out for her.

 

The outlaw had finally caught up with her looking out of breath. 'Isa- what have you done?' he asked looking down at the dead squire. 'Nothing.' Isabella shook her head wide eyed. 'Thornton he caught up with me, he broke my wrist.' She held out her mangled wrist. 'He was tying me up to drag me back but then the night watchman she saved me!' she walked over to him. Robin stopped he'd become deadly still as he watched her his eyes filling with anger. 'That's a lie!' he shouted. Isabella shook her head with a soft smile. 'No it's true I saw him, well Im convinced by the physique it was a her but I did see whoever it was I tried to thank her but-' 'You're lying!' Robin roared at her. Isabella's eyes filled with annoyance grabbed his arm with her good hand dragging him to her husband's body. 'See!' she pointed at the rope in his hand then the arrow in his throat. 'Do I look like Im carrying a bow or have any arrows?'

 

Robin closed his eyes cupping his face in his hands stressfully then pushing them up through his hair. 'Right come on lets just get you back to the Sheriff's castle.' He walked through the forest and she followed him not quite understanding why he didn't share her delight about the night watchman or rather woman as she believed. 'Why do you think Im lying?' she asked pointedly. Robin stopped walking and turned to her. 'The night watchman is dead. It was Marian's disguise when she defied the sheriff to help the poor and hungry.' He told her dully. 'I suppose it wouldn't be illogical for someone else to use that identity it's been done before.' Isabella blinked softly and looked down. 'Im sorry I didn't mean to upset you but I am telling the truth. Im sure it was a woman and she had the brightest blue eyes Id ever seen.' Robin stared at her with distrust thinking she may have been playing a trick on him. But how would she know Marian's eyes were blue? Gisborne wasn't likely to have told her they weren't close.

 

Robin covered his mouth as thoughts ran through his head. Was someone impersonating his late wife? Or could Marian be alive? Could she have risen from the dead? He knew he was probably filling himself with false hope but he liked the idea of a miracle having taken place. Marian having returned to protect the people in Sherwood forest. It sounded like her, and perhaps when he died he would join her and they would continue to guard Nottingham together. Even if Isabella was lying he suddenly felt grateful because the lie was beautiful.

Note: Is it Marian's spirit? Is Isabella lying or perhaps using her imagination? You decide.

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of Robin Hood or it's characters.


End file.
